


Bleach Song One-Shots

by AnaSennen



Series: Bleach One-Shots [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, I wrote Yachiru wrong in the second one shot so ignore it, Love, M/M, Multi, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, Trans Character, Unrequited Love, Yachiru finds a mom, based on songs I have in my phone, just little one shots, this is basically random stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaSennen/pseuds/AnaSennen
Summary: Just little one-shots based in songs I have in my phone. Some are happy, some are sad, some have a little mystery, etc.Have fun reading this book of one-shots<3
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Coyote Starrk, Hirako Shinji/Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke, Hisagi Shuuhei/Zaraki Kenpachi, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Kurosaki Karin, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Ichimaru Gin, Kotetsu Isane/Unohana Retsu, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Yuzu/Rikichi, Kusajishi Yachiru & Hisagi Shuuhei, Kusajishi Yachiru & Zaraki Kenpachi, Nnoitra Gilga/Szayel Aporro Granz/Tesla Lindocruz, Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Shihouin Yoruichi/Urahara Kisuke, Tia Harribel/Coyote Starrk, Ulquiorra Cifer & Inoue Orihime, Ulquiorra Cifer/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Coyote Starrk, Urahara Kisuke/Hisagi Shuuhei/Yamada Hanatarou, Urahara Kisuke/Yamada Hanatarou
Series: Bleach One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935400
Kudos: 13





	1. First by RIELL

**_Grimmjow x Ulquiorra x Starrk(First by RIELL)_ **

Coyote Starrk was a man who had always been alone until he broke his mask and created Lilynette who was his other half. When Aizen found him he thought he would finally be free of his loneliness but he was wrong.

Aizen made the first espada fall in love with him and used him time after time breaking the espada more and more than he already was. Starrk had promised to do anything for Aizen but during his and Lilynette’s fight with Kyoraku and Ukitake he realized that he had just been a toy someone to replace someone Aizen would never be able to get so it wasn’t hard for him to let himself be killed by his enemies knowing that it was the better choice between being a simple toy that sooner or later would be left behind or have a chance at a new life were he could maybe be happy with Lilynette.

After the end of Winter War little by little powerful souls were appearing in Rukongai making the soutaicho send people to see why this was happening but what was found was the souls of the ex-comrades of Aizen who were purified by the shinigamis who they fought with. A lot of people wanted the Gotei 13 to kill them but in the end they were taken in by a taicho had made to go to the Academy. There the siblings Starrk and Lillynette learnt everything to be a shinigami like their guardian, Kyoraku Shunsui, but also to love themselves especially Starrk that remembered everything since he was the one with the most reiatsu of all the Espadas.

Starrk was right he found happiness after dying but he also found two people who would love him for who he was even if he still didn’t love himself completely Grimmjow and Ulquiorra will be there to give him love and show why he should love himself.

Once Kyoraku took the ex-espadas to see who once had been their leader even if only one of them knew their past life. Starrk looked directly at Aizen and knew that once he would burn himself to keep Aizen warm but now he loved himself and had found people who truly loved him so he would stop being guilty of the sins of the man he once thought loved him and continue going forward with his two lovers and little sister.


	2. My Nocturnal Serenade by YOHIO

**_Unohana x Isane(My Nocturnal Serenade by YOHIO)_ **

Unohana Retsu was a terrifying woman who once lived in the light but one day she disappeared and no one ever saw her again, not even her dear wife Isane.

In a old and abandoned theater resided the spirits of the people taken by the demon Kenpachi Yashiru who had haunted the Seireitei village for years and years until she disappeared but suddenly the spirits who lived there sensed that their lady came back which would mean a new show would begin to attract a new victim or maybe, if the legends were correct, the true soul that would keep company to their lady for eternity.

One night Isane Kotetsu was sitting by the window of her bedroom, in the house where once she lived with her wife, looking at the moon and thinking of the moments she passed with Unohana until she started hearing a song. Sadly, or not it depends on the point of view, Isane like her little sister was a curious woman so she picked a long and warm jacket and put on some comfortable shoes and followed the music that guided her by the village. Yamamoto Shikeguni, the leader of Seireitei, who observed his village looked sadly to the women who was walking at night in the village knowing the demon was back and there was no way of saving that poor life because none of the ways he tried in the past to save all the lives of the ones lost ot the demon were effective.

The ‘Fourth Theater’ opened their doors the moment they felt the woman near and the spirts started performing the play chosen by their lady which was her favorite and rarely chosen ‘My Nocturnal Serenade’. Isane entered the theater and looked fascinated by the play happening in front of her, not noticing the shadow of a woman appearing behind her at least not until she had been surrounded by darkness being that the last things she saw were the eyes of the woman she loved and the feeling of lips touching her own.

Years later no one knew why the demon came back only to take two woman before disappearing again but a new rumor started that the spirits of the ones taken by the woman started appearing and saying their goodbyes and saying “Thank you for listening to ‘My Nocturnal Serenade’” before disappearing again but the spirit of Isane Kotetsu never appeared but a letter was left with a beautiful but terrifying song that every full moon was sang by everyone in the village as a way of protecting themselves of demons.

Isane and Yashiru lived happily for eternity while protecting the village which once Isane had lived in and where both met when Yashiru was the famous healer Unohana Retsu. Really who would think that sweet Unohana who took care of everyone and swept Isane off her feets was the terrible demon Kenpachi Yashiru? No one but well it wasn’t like anyone will ever find the truth.


	3. Round & Laundry by Nai Br.XX＆Celeina Ann

**_Kenpachi x Hisagi(Round & Laundry by Carol & Tuesday)_ **

Kenpachi Zaraki was known for a lot of things and one of them was how much he loved his daughter and what he would do for her so when Yachiru said she wanted a mother he asked Ikkaku and Yumichika to help him find one because it was also known that Kenpachi didn’t know a thing about love or how to treat a lady.

Thankfully the list of possible candidates wasn’t big but it was enough to make Yachiru become bored after the third candidate so while Kenachi talked with his subordinates she decided to wander around Seireitei trying to find something to entertain herself. She passed a good time walking around until she found one of the lieutenants sitting under a big tree situated in a forest(?) besides the Ninth Division so she decided to go talk to them.

Hisagi Shuuhei decided to pass his day off near his division but also immerse himself in his world of music. He was listening to some songs while sketching and discussing the meaning of the songs with Kazeshini until he was interrupted by the little lieutenant of the Eleventh Division who looked curious to him.

Somehow they both ended up sitting together, with Yachiru cuddling one side of Hisagi, while they listened to Hisagi’s more calmest playlist and sang together while drawing or writing random things in the sketchbook Hisagi had been using. They were so immersed in their little world that neither noticed the soft looks the Ninth Division members sent them when they saw them or when Kenpachi finally found his daughter the look he gave them.

Kenpachi should have known that Yachiru would end up getting bored so when he noticed that Yachiru had disappeared he sent all the candidates away(thankfully none of them were furious with that) and started looking for his daughter. It was hard trying to find Yachiru until he heard Mashiro telling Rose about how good Hisagi was with children and how cute he and Yachiru looked like while cuddling and being immersed in their own world. So he started walking to the Ninth Division where he easily found his daughter who was happily drawing while cuddling and singing with Hisagi who had a soft look on his face while looking at Yachiru. It was that look that convinced Kenpachi to get closer to them, not enough to hear them well but enough to hear some parts of the song they were singing “Round and round like dancing laundry. It's you and me, that's all we need. You were the missing puzzle piece” which made him smile. It was also in that moment that Kenpachi chose to ask Yumichika and Hisagi’s friends help on how to win Hisagi’s heart because he was sure that Hisagi was the ‘mother’ that Yachiru wanted and would need and Kenpachi can’t lie and say Hisagi wasn’t attractive too.

Kensei who observed everything from his office cursed his younger lieutenant for attracting someone like Kenpachi before singing and smiling softly knowing that this would help Hisagi’s confidence and maybe he would truly gain a lover and child in the end but for know he needed to make sure he was strong enough to beat Kenpachi up if he hurt his little subordinate.


	4. Something Just Like this by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay

**_Szayel x Tesla x Nnoitra(Something Just Like this by The Chainsmokers & Coldplay)_ **

Nnoitra Gilga was once a woman who learnt to fight because everyone around her wanted her to be a sweet and weak girl when she didn’t want a man that would protect her or use her just someone who would love her and be always by her side. She never found that person and when she became a ghost she was eaten by a hollow and later took control of the body since she was more powerful than the hollow who ate her.

When she, no he now he was a man not a woman or at least had the body of a man, decided to follow Aizen it wasn’t because he promised amazing fights to him but because he felt that if he did he would meet the person or people he had always been looking for. The first person he met was Nelliel who was too much like his mother once was and he couldn’t stop himself from hating her even if he knew she was different from that woman. Then he met Tesla who became his fraccion and someone important to Nnoitra. Little by little he met each member of Aizen’s army and let them believe that he was a person just looking for fights with powerful people.

He broke Nelliel’s mask to protect her from Aizen since even if she was so much like that woman she had a gold heart like his upon a time best friend had and let everyone believe he did it because he was a sexist(it was funny because he had been a woman that fought against the sexist ideals of her family till he died). Szayel had helped him and gained a spot, even if little for now, in his heart just like Tesla did no matter how everyone said that Hollows didn’t have hearts because they did.

It took some time for Nnoitra to notice that Tesla and Szayel had been trying to become more powerful just to gain his affections and how much that made him smile. He knew he didn’t need a hero, just someone who would be there for him but he was happy that they were doing that for him when no one ever did something for him. He invited both arrancars to his room and told them “I don’t need a hero or someone powerful to protect me, just someone who will be by my side and make me feel like I’m their world. If you feel like you can offer me that I don’t see why I should deny your feelings for me”. That night was one of the happiest one he ever had until he died in the end of Kenpachi Zaraki without any regrets since his, no, her last wish had become real and she didn’t have any reason to fear death when she knew someday she would find them again but this time they would be together until they grew old.

“Something just like this” was what a man with long black hair said while he observed his lovers who were talking about a science project they had to do for one of their classes. He felt like this was something he had always wanted, turned real one time but lost it to have it back right now in a time where the three could be happy together without any fear or someone’s manipulations to separate them.


	5. I Believe In You by Cimorelli

**_Hitsugaya & Karin(Believe In You by Cimorelli)_ **

_ I believe in you _

These words mean the world to anyone who hears them but especially to two people who felt like when people said it to them it was just to make them feel happy and not because it was the truth.

It was when they heard it from each other's mouth that they knew that someone truly believed that they would make a difference in the world. They knew how it was to feel like both one truly believed in them but somehow they knew that they could believe in each other and that the other would be always there for them even if they weren't personally at their side.

Simple words that they said one time that make their world better and that make them realise that even the others didn't completely believe they could do it there was always a part that did so they would not give up and win this fight that his called life until they met again and decided to reincarnate together.

Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya Toshiro met once upon a time and after that only saw each other from time to time but they knew that they would always believe in each other and never give up while both were together. They were best friends that learnt about the others' pain and believed that they would be able to continue going on until they one day would live in the same time.

_ I believe in you _


	6. I Hate You, I Love You by Gnash ft Olivia O’Brien

**_Yoruichi x Soifon(I Hate You, I Love You by Gnash ft Olivia O’Brien)_ **

It wasn't a secret that Soifon had always loved and looked up to Yoruichi but what no one knew was that they were in a relationship before Yoruichi left with Kisuke and Tessai. Her heart was broken not because Yoruichi left without her but because she wasn't even capable of telling her or leaving a message for her just like she was just a toy not her lover who she promised to never leave and to always love.

When Soi Fon saw her lover or ex-lover(she wasn't sure about what they were now) she was furious because how could she appear before her and again not tell her anything? She gave so much for Yoruichi but time after time she was lied to and left behind. She didn't hate the ryoka but she was jealous about how Yoruichi was doing so much for the boy when Yoruichi never did anything for her.

Soi Fon knew the reason behind all of this but she preferred to hide her knowledge behind a mask expecting that it would hurt less when she was proven right. The reason had a name which was Urahara Kisuke, Yoruichi's best friend and probably true love. Yoruichi would burn the world of the man asked without thinking twice but nothing stopped Soi Fon from dreaming that Yoruichi truly loved her and one of these days Yoruichi would apologize to her and tell her how much she loves her.

_ I hate you, I love you. I hate that I want you. You want him, you need him and I'll never be him. _

Maybe it was time to let go knowing she would just be a toy to the person she loved. All the dreams that involved Yoruichi were left behind in the darkest place of Soi Fon's mind being guarded by her zanpakuto. Her love for her ex-captain didn't disappear but she saw the way Yoruichi looked at Urahara like he was everything and she couldn't fight that even if she wanted.

Once upon time Soi Fon may have had an opportunity with Yoruichi but now she didn't and she thanked to have Omaeda as her fukutaicho who could not be the best at his job but always knew what Soi Fon needed so with his help she may be able to forget little by little the woman she once loved and find a new love.

Yoruichi once had been everything for Soi Fon, and she knew it from only looking at Soi Fon's eyes, but now she was only a shadow of the past which hurt Yoruichi even if she didn't know why when she had finally got together with Urahara. It was like she was forgetting something about her and Soi Fon but she ignored it because what happened in the past was in the past even if her heart hurt and her zanpakuto whined and cried when she thought this.


	7. Army Of Two by Carole & Tuesday

**_Gin x Hitsugaya(Army Of Two by Carole & Tuesday)_ **

It had always been the two of them even if neither of them knew it or more remembered. Gin & Toshiro had made a life together once upon a time but in the afterlife they were separated and their memories disappeared until three months after Gin's death.

Toshiro remembered his life as a person he wasn't no more and could never be without his other half(could he even call him that after what happened in their life in Soul Society? he didn't know but sometimes when he was in his office taking care of the paperwork he felt like he was there by his side but that was nothing more than a lie, an illusion). He wasn't that boy with a hot temper who wasn't afraid of people talking shit about him for his love for painting and being in love with another man. Who would think that he started as Hitsugaya then became an Ichimaru just to end up as an Hitsugaya again without any way of being an Ichimaru once again.

Ichimaru had always been a crafty and sly person in all his life but he had been an amazing charmer and sly man when he found his way to the heart of three most wanted boy of his village who refused to marry anyone even the daughter of the noble who governed their village. It had been hard to do it but when it came to love Gin never gave up and when he was finally able to kiss Toshiro's lips he knew that all he did wasn't in vain when he had that boy in his arms till his last breath. He changed so much when he came to Soul Society and in a young Rangiku he saw the shadow of two people one who had been his sick little sister and the other of a boy he didn't know anything about and couldn't remember so he took her in and decided to kill the man who almost took her from him. He no more was the man who fought for a love that was considered a sin and that was known as one of the best swordsman of his village.

The day Gin died he remembered everything and he swore that he would only reincarnate when Toshiro did and never again leave him. Even if the Soul King tried to erase his memories when they came to Soul Society again he would fight for having them and being able to have the love of his life with him.

Toshiro dreamt of his first life and the nightmares of wars until he decided to reincarnate and maybe meet Gin again. He never told anyone about this, not even Rangiku who he knew had always loved Gin but he was selfish and didn't want to lose the only person he truly loved to the person who found and made him a shinigami.

Both souls in a way were a little selfish but who wasn't it when it came to the ones who we truly loved and that once upon a time they were everything for each other? They reincarnated together and after the day they first met each other no one ever again saw them separated. Gin & Toshiro were always together and were nicknamed Army Of Two by everyone they met in their new life since they always fought together and never left the other behind.

The surprised faces when they appeared in Soul Society again after dying made them smile but they never let the others hand go even if their friends, and family in some cases, came to welcome them back even for the past actions of Gin.

  
_ 'Army Of Two' _ thought Rangiku seeing both man that were important for her  _ 'It's a perfect name for them' _ she smiled before running to hug them because one day she would find someone who loved her but for know she would enjoy her little brother, Toshiro, and her older brother, Gin, while she could.


	8. Light A Fire by Carole & Tuesday

**_Urahara x Shinji x Ichigo(Light A Fire by Carole & Tuesday)_ **

Kurosaki Ichigo was everything no one expected but even him had his moments when he broke down and cried and screamed his grief, pain and anger.

In Karakura town most saw in him a delinquent that would never go far in his life. It hurt him because only his close friends and his family believed in him but he took all the negative things that was said about him and became a man no one expected.

Most of Soul Society just saw a weapon and person that would win their wars for them. He saw the malicious stares and how everyone tried to manipulate him so Ichigo took all of that and manipulated all of them. He changed the Soul Society's system giving a better life to the souls who lived there and the ones who would go there. The captains and vice captains, together with Ichigo's shinigami friends, let him be because all Ichigo did was to prove himself, show how Soul Society needed to advance and make them understand that he wasn't no one's weapon and only fought those wars to protect his friends and family.

He proved everyone wrong about what they thought of him. Taking everything who broke him and making the fire in his soul bigger. The fire in his soul might become small but never disappear no matter whatever happens.

Kisuke and Shinji noted that the first time they met the teens and neither of them would let anyone extinguish that fire that made Ichigo so unique. Even if they had to fight the whole world they will protect the boy who made them feel love, a feeling neither believe to be able to feel.

When it seemed that everything was dark and there was no way out from the darkness and that the shopkeeper and the visored felt somehow Ichigo would appear and break the chains that kept that darkness around them and free them. They learnt how to make their own fire bigger so when someday Ichigo felt like he could no more both of his lovers would light a fire in his soul like he always did for them.


	9. People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson

**_Starrk x Harribel(People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson)_ **

In this universe what is different is treated as dangerous so it wasn't surprising that even after the shinigami won the Winter War they sent groups of shinigami to kill, or try to kill, the survivor arrancars even if none had wanted revenge for losing.

Some people, outside of the arrancars, weren't happy with this because it was nothing more than a repeat of what happened with the bounts and quincies but again it was a order of the so adored, but not, Central 46 that seemed to never learn from their errors.

Inside of the rest of the Las Noches the surviving arrancars started planning a revolution and little by little some more people joined them including some shinigami and Ichigo's friends/allies. The heads of the revolution were Tier Harribel and Coyote Starrk people who lived too much to see their comrades die because of the fear of some stupid old men. Yes they understood the reason for killing the hollows who appeared in the living world or Soul Society but they should leave the ones in Hueco Mundo alone.

Harribel knew enough how it was to be attacked just because she was different since rarely did female hollows survive a lot of time but her and her fraccion were some of those together with Nelliel and some other arrancar.

Starrk was always alone, well he had Lilynette after sometime but she was part of him for more than thousands years and now that he had people close to him he would fight to not lose them.

Both started this movement after a group of shinigami killed Tesla, the only fraccion of Nnoitra who died in his fight against Kenpachi, who was too weak to defend himself. They didn't lose time to contact Ichigo who in no time joined their revolution together with his friends/allies and some shinigami who didn't agree with Central 46 decisions.

People like them would only go down when the last of them was dead. They were different but that didn't mean the others had the right to decide if they should live or die even if they had to eat souls from time to time but again it was Central 46 that permitted everyone outside of Seireitei and some of the first districts live in the poverty which led to revolts and a lot of death.

Coyote Starrk and Tier Harribel would be known as the first couple that would become kings of Hueco Mundo and that thanks to them and their allies the three worlds lived in peace. Their kids would continue with their legacy and from them their story would be known to the world besides that it was written and marked in the history of all souls about the revolution that they started and led to peaceful times.


	10. Pura Pura Lupa by Emma Heesters

**_Urahara x Hanataro(Pura Pura Lupa by Emma Heesters)_ **

He should have seen this coming but he stupidly let himself think that at least that person would never leave. So funny how even after more than one hundred years he can’t forget that person even if he knows that they will not come back no matter what.

Hanataro still remembered the day they met for the first time. Seinosuke, Hanataro’s older brother, had just left with a shinigami who recruited him leaving behind Hanataro who was crying when a boy, probably a few years older then Hanataro, brought him to a hug and let him cry which was surprising because in Rukongai people tended to ignore the ones who were suffering. When Hanataro was calm he thanked and apologized to the stranger who simply said that it was okay and if he needed help to come to him. Somehow from that moment they become inseparable and where one was the other too.

They even opened a little shop together when they were basically teens and it was a year before they opened the shop that they started dating. Hanataro was happy with just having his lover and their candy shop but everything changed when his lover found a woman hurt and brought her to the shop so Hanataro could help her since he was always good when it came to medicine and healing kido even if neither had ever gone to the Shino Academy.

Shihouin Yoruichi brought with her the end of Hanataro’s happiness. During the stay to heal her injuries she told stories about Seireitei, shinigamis, her division and her family making Hanataro’s lover interested in the shinigami’s world. He knew that he would lose him but Hanataro hoped that he wouldn’t be left behind again but then a group came to take Yoruichi home when Hanataro’s lover was the only one in the shop with her and they took him with them with the intention of making him Yoruichi’s bodyguard. When he came back there was no one and everything that belonged to his lover was gone. Hanataro didn’t cry but he really wanted to because he was sure that the next time he saw him the love his lover felt for him would be gone.

Hanataro saw him again after he graduated from the Shino Academy, he entered after his brother and his captain came to get him after hearing about a healer in the district he lived in, and when he looked to his eyes he didn’t see not a bit of the person he fell in love with or saw love in his eyes when he noticed him just guilt. That night he appeared in the room Hanataro was staying and they stayed in silence for some minutes until Hanataro asked for a last time together before they said their goodbyes which was accepted. Next morning Hanataro woke up when his ex-lover was getting ready to leave and when he left Hanataro murmured:  _ Goodbye Kisuke. I hope you find someone to make you happy and that will love till the end of their lives like I will _ .

They saw each other from time to time especially after Urahara became captain of the 12th Division since some of his projects ended with him in the 4th Division. Hanataro saw how little by little Urahara fell in love with his vice-captain but never said anything or tried to make Urahara come back since he lost him the moment he left that day with Yoruichi. Then the hollowfication case happened and Hanataro cried for the first for Kisuke in his captain's arms who was the only person in the end to know about Hanataro and Urahara’s past together and never told anyone because it was their secret.

Urahara Kisuke was like a sad memory for one hundred years until the day the ryokas invaded Seireitei and he heard Ichigo mention him and saw Yoruichi again who had left with Urahara, Tessai and the hollowfied captains/lieutenants. He asked Unohana to go to the living world because he needed to see that Urahara was really okay and Unohana let him since rarely did Hanataro ask for anything besides new equipment since his last one ended or was damaged.

Seeing Urahara again shouldn’t be painful but the fucking idiot opened a sweet shop in the living world which, besides being what once upon a time they did together, was funny because it had been Hanataro who made the sweets and took care of the bills. He didn’t enter the shop for the first week but one day he decided that he needed to go forward even if he never could forget Urahara.

The person to open the door was Tessai who let him in and guided him to the inside of the house before going to get Urahara and preparing tea. They talked about how they were since the last time they saw each other and other things not being interrupted by anyone not even Yoruichi who came to see her best friend. When it was time to go Hanataro had decided that he would give the last push for Urahara to finally ask Hyori out. They got up and Urahara was guiding into the door when Hanataro started to talk.

_ “Don’t blame yourself for how we turned out. I always knew that you would leave me behind since your curiosity and intelligence were what made you move. I won’t deny and say it didn’t hurt but that is in the past. I love you Kisuke and I know you fell in love with Sarugaki-san so ask her out before it is too late. Don’t deny it I know how you are when you truly love someone because I once wa sthe center of it so go after her and don’t let her go. Yes it will hurt but let me pretend that I forgot what we once were. Goodbye Kisuke and never let her go like I did once with you” _

They never really interacted again since this day until the war with the quincy. The war killed and gravely injured a lot of people so the 4th Division members were tasked with looking for survivors and healing everyone. No one knew that Hanataro had been gravely injured by one of the quincies and he never told anyone. He was looking around in a place where no one was looking for when he saw Urahara which made him feel fear that Urahara was dead but luckily he just was hurt and needed a reiatsu transplant. Hanataro ignored his injury and started taking care of Urahara and luckily he was able to cure his eyes but knew that scars would last for the rest of his life. When he was done with healing he knew he should take him to the others for the reiatsu transplant but he couldn’t do it since they would notice his injury which from the beginning he knew he couldn’t survive since the quincy who attacked him used poison. Hanataro picked the things necessary and started the transplant before sitting besides Urahara and enjoying his last moments besides the man he loved.

When Urahara woke up he only saw Hanataro smile at him and heard a soft  _ “I love you” _ before Hanataro left for the reincarnation circle. He was in shock especially because Hanataro had cured him and gave him his reiatsu before dying. Slowly he got up and looked at Hanataro’s body, noticing a big blood stain on Hanataro's shihakushou which he took off to see what it was and it was an injury which he noticed to have some type of poison. Urahara didn’t know what to think since he abandoned Hanataro and even with that his once lover gave his life to him knowing that the probability of finding a cure for the poison used on him was little but still possible.

In the end Urahara picked the body and took to where he felt the others who when saw Urahara bringing Hanataro’s body were surprised since he seemed to be fine the last time they saw. Isane left a shocked sound leave her mouth when Urahara gave her the body and she noticed the injury. Ichigo was the only one to ask Urahara what happened but the only answer he received was a sad smile and nothing more.

Years after that day Urahara was seen by Ichigo visiting a tomb localized under a big tree with Hyori. Hyori was near him but not at her husband's side while looking at Urahara who talked in whispers to the tomb before they left. Ichigo curious started walking to the tomb and what he read made him understand why that day Uarahara only gave him a sad smile after he questioned what happened to Hanataro.

_ Yamada Hanataro _

_ ???-??? _

_ -A sweet brother, a great friend and an amazing lover- _

_ His last words were 'I love you' to a person who didn't deserve that love but that will always remember him for he once was that person world and deserved so much more then he ever got _

_ Written by Urahara Kisuke _


	11. Hometown Smile by Bahjat

**_Ulquiorra & Orihime(Hometown Smile by Bahjat)_ **

Ulquiorra Cifer was known as an emotionless and serious guy but even then he had been popular and a lot of people wanted him as their lover only because he was handsome and powerful. No one was ever capable of making him feel love at least until he met a sweet girl named Inoue Orihime who was different from whatever Ulquiorra expected but perfect anyway.

Inoue Orihime never was the definition of normal and she knew it better than anyone since she had little friends who truly knew and liked her. When she met Ulquiorra her first impression was that he was really handsome despite his emotionless face but deep in his eyes she saw someone expecting to meet someone who would change his world for better.

Neither expected falling in love with each other but also neither wanted to deny their feelings. Ulquiorra became Orihime's safe haven and the person she knew that would be there when she most needed it while Orihime was Ulquiorra's home and her smile was everything to him. They were perfect together and they will be together for as long as they can.


	12. Give You The World by Carole & Tuesday

**_Rikichi x Yuzu(Give You The World by Carole & Tuesday)_ **

Kurosaki Yuzu was a sweet girl but that never let anyone play with her so it wasn't surprising all of her relationships didn't last long since the people she dated only wanted to play with her or get closer to one of her siblings. She gave up on finding love with time and all the love she had she gave it to her family especially her nephews and nieces.

Yuki Rikichi had not always easily given up on things but after having hers heartbroken so many times it wasn't a surprise that he gave up on finding someone who would truly love her especially when she finally came out as being a trans girl. All the love she had she decided to give it to her Division who was always there for her and for her family even if her little brother was in the living world.

When the two girls met they felt a connection that they never felt with anyone. They get to know each other by hanging out with each other or asking someone about each other. One day they woke up in their own bedrooms and realized that they met someone who they would give the world if they just said that they were their girl. It wasn't something they expected but it wasn't unwelcome like they thought it would because there was the possibility of the other feeling the same and they had a long time to find out and be just beside the other since both lived in Soul Society a place were time passed slowly and were you had thousands of years to learn to accept and give love to someone.


	13. Good Enough by Little Mix

**_Ichigo x Rukia(Good Enough by Little Mix)_ **

Am I good enough? Is a question that everyone asks themselves at least once in some point of their life but for diverse reasons.

The first time Ichigo asked that to himself was after his mother's death and the answer had been no since his mother had died in his place so he started getting stronger to protect his sisters.

To Rukia the first time was when she was adopted into the Kuchiki family but still treated like she was nothing and the response she gave herself was no since she wasn't strong or noble enough to make Byakuya treat her warmly and be proud of her.

The second time they both asked it was on the night they met each other but the response to the question didn't change but somehow they found in each other someone who understood each other.

The third time was in different times again but that made them realise that they needed to go on. To Ichigo was to see the woman he loved afraid of him because of a part of himself that he never wanted but then again why would anyone love a monster like him especially after he lost his powers and couldn't protect the ones he loved. To Rukia was when the men who promised to be there by her side left her for someone who they had just recently met without thinking twice as if Rukia was just a shadow and not a person.

They were left behind by everyone but were each other's refuge and safe haven so it wasn't surprising for Byakuya to know that his sister still visits Ichigo even if he could not see her and that Soutaicho had ordered everyone to not go to the human world. Even if Ichigo could not see Rukia he knew she was there and he thanked that because he hated feeling like he was just needed when he had powers but Rukia showed him that it wasn't like that.

The fourth time they asked that question was the last one they did it and it was when Rukia gave Ichigo's powers back. That was the first time that the answer to them was maybe because while they had each other they were good enough and much more not needing people that always made them feel like they would never be good enough no matter what.

Since that day both tried to be always together and become better people than they had always been making people notice that they were more than good enough but that they didn't need them back while they had each other. Ichigo would never deny a part of himself who was important and that made him who he was and Rukia would not let herself be used again because she knew who she was and she deserved someone who would love her despite her not being the perfect woman.

Maybe in the past they may have gotten together with someone else but now that they truly knew and accepted themselves it wasn't surprising that they ended up dating and later getting married. They finally felt like they were good enough to someone and were happy so they didn't see any reason to let their past change their present and future.


	14. Marry Me by Jason Derulo

**_Urahara x Hisagi x Hanataro(Marry Me by Jason Derulo)_ **

Urahara Kisuke had been a man that believed he didn’t deserve any love or more he still thought that sometimes but now all he could think about was of two shinigamis that somehow entered his life and he hoped would never leave it.

He didn’t remember when the feelings started but he did remember the day both had confessed to him with hope of being corresponded by Urahara. He couldn’t lie and say that in the beginning he loved them because he didn’t but he felt attracted to them so he told them that and they decided to give it a try and see where it would take them.

It wasn’t easy in the beginning seeing that Urahara lived in the Living World and the other two had different work times but somehow they were able to work around it. They were perfect for each other even if the people around them said that they wouldn’t be together for more than three months but here they are together for fifty years and much more to come, or at least Urahara hopes so.

Hisagi Shuhei was a huge dork behind the face of a punk and no one would believe how much of an idiot he was when with his two lovers. He loved them and telling the truth now he couldn't imagine a life without both of them because how could he do it if his lovers loved him for who he was and were always there when needed even when he broke down after Tousen's death, taking in account that Urahara disliked the ex-captain. They were his and if someone tried to separate them or hurt his lovers he would completely submit to the darkness he refused to accept that was represented by his zanpakuto.

Yamada Hanataro was a shy but sassy little thing that had lived for much more years than everyone thought so he thanked finding two people who he loves and loved him back despite the way he acted in front of everyone. He never forgot how his life had always been hollow and lonely since his siblings left for the academy after their parents death by a hollow, he just entered the academy years and years later when looking for something that would make him happier and to continue his parents profession as healers, a art he had always been talented. He didn't even notice when he fell in love with his lovers until Hisagomaru made him realise his feelings and he thanked his dear zanpakuto for it because now he was happy with his two lovers. They will be happy and if someone thinks they shouldn't be together or hurts one of them it is only a reason to finally show them his bankai were he and his zanpakuto fuse together to make very deadly attacks because who hasn't seduced by a little keisha who could kill you in seconds, right?

The three loved each other but it was Urahara who finally decided to ask the question one night when the three were in the Shoten relaxing and listening to music. He had the rings but hadn't planned anything. It was just the music playing, Marry Me by some living human he couldn't remember the name, that motivated him to ask because the song described his feelings of wanting to stay forever with Shuuhei and Hanataro.

After that night they became engaged and six months later they got married by the Soutaicho having as witnesses Tessai, Unohana and Komamura. Their wedding would last till their last breath and not even the war against the quincies would make any of them break their promises even if they came back full of injuries, a loss of some part of the body except the head or even disabled like becoming blind or mute. For eternity their souls would be joined in a marriage that no one could break no matter what(the three zanpakuto had fun taking care of that ones who tried with their owner's help) so in their next life they would meet again and get married being the proposal always spiralled from the music that made Urahara propose his lovers.


End file.
